Celos
by dayithabones24
Summary: basado en el capitulo (5x18) The Predator in the Pool El depredador del acuario, Brennan siente celos por la cita que tiene Booth con Catherine la biologa marina


Brennan solo daba vueltas en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, no podía evitar recordar que hoy Booth tendría una cita con Catherine, la bióloga marina, sentía algo de rabia e impotencia al saber que Booth estaba con otra persona, Brennan pensó –_si Angela supiera esto diría que estoy celosa_- se detuvo ante su propio pensamiento

_-maldición- _pensó Brennan_ -no tengo derecho a estar celosa, Booth puede salir con quien quiera cuando él quiera- _aun así no podía sacar de sus pensamientos todo lo que podía pasar en aquella cita, necesitaba clamarse y razonar ya que en esta noche había ganado el insomnio decidió adelantar algunos capítulos de su novela, Angela esa tarde le estuvo ayudando con las escenas de sexo entre los personajes y de ahí no habían adelantado más, pero solo logro escribir un renglón en una hora. Así que decidió arreglar esto de una vez por todas, como él mismo le aconsejo una vez decidió poner en punto muerto su cerebro y hacerle caso a su corazón, en estos momentos su corazón le decía que tenía que estar con él.

Recordó un pequeño paquete que Angela le había dado por su cumpleaños, lo saco de su armario y lo abrió era una hermosa y sensual lencería y decidió tomar el consejo que Angela le dio el día que se lo obsequio -_úsalo en caso de emergencia, y espero que sea con cierto agente del FBI_- Brennan solo pudo sonreír ante el recuerdo, decidida se colocó la lencería de tres piezas, se maquilló, y se colocó su abrigo dispuesta a salir al apartamento de Booth.

Eran las 2 de la mañana cuando llego a la puerta del apartamento de Booth, sin que nadie la viera tomo la llave que él escondía en la roca falsa junto a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y sin hacer ruido, todo estaba a oscuras así que tanteando camino hacia la habitación de Booth . lo vio dormido se veía tan tranquilo, con una sonrisa en los labios, labios que deseaba tanto, lentamente se acerca, se quita el abrigo y se acerca a la cama sentándose al lado de él, con la yema de sus dedos toca sus fuertes brazos, sus hermoso rostro, su atractivo pecho cubierto por la fina tela de su camisa, siente como Booth empieza a despertar de inmediato se levanta quedando cerca de la ventana de la habitación, por su mente pasa que no fue buena idea venir pero queda inmóvil al ver a Booth directo a los ojos.

Booth está en shock, cree que es un sueño, huesos, su huesos, está en su habitación, de madrugada, vestida con muy poca ropa, pero se ve hermosa y sensual, queda sentado en su cama observándola creyendo que solo es una de sus tantas fantasías, la veía tierna y dulce, era real ella estaba ahí de pie a su ventana. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de moverse, hasta que Brennan reacciono y tomo la iniciativa, camino lentamente hacia él se sentía nerviosa, pero decidida a terminar o más bien a empezarlo que los dos deseaban. Ella solo se sienta en las piernas de Booth, toma el rostro de Booth y lo besa, es un beso casto, ella empieza a sentir temor al ver que él no responde, así que se separa de él, de repente siente la mano de Booth se posa en su cuello y la atrae hacia el besándola con pasión, ambos responden al beso. Se separan por falta de aire

-_no sabes… cuanto he deseado esto- _decía Booth aun con algo de dificultad, Brennan lo besa para callarlo –_no hables por favor… solo bésame- _a lo que Booth obedece, comienza a besar sus labios, luego baja por su cuello, lamiendo y succionando la piel de Brennan, baja los tirantes de la lencería para poder besar los hombros de Brennan, con ayuda de ella Booth se desase de sus pantalones de dormir dejándolo solo en bóxeres, Brennan siente la erección de Booth, él siguió besando hasta llegar a sus pechos, termino de bajar la lencería, y observo aquellos pechos, eran perfectos para él, los tomo entre sus manos y comenzo a acariciarlos sintiendo como sus pezones se endurecían, aparto sus manos y dio lugar a su boca, los besó, eran besos suaves y húmedos, de la boca de Brennan solo salían jadeos, al sentir el placer que le daba Booth, de repente salió un gemido de su boca, al sentir los labios de Booth alrededor de su pezón, para luego succionarlo, hizo primero esto con el seno derecho mientras acariciaba su otro seno, Brennan arqueo la espalda para que Booth tuviera más acceso a sus pechos Booth siguió hacia el otro seno dándole la misma atención.

Booth toma a Brennan de las caderas y la acuesta en la cama, para volver a besarla en los labios, luego baja por su cuello, su estómago, dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar al elástico de sus bragas, bajo con lentitud la última prenda que Brennan llevaba puesta por sus largas piernas luego empezó a besar sus muslos hasta llegar a ese lugar que Booth tanto deseaba. Booth acerco su cara al sexo de Brennan sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de ella, podía leerla a través de ellos, esta excitada –_estas muy húmeda- _dijo Booth mientras introducía lentamente si dedo índice al hinchado sexo de Brennan. Ella solo pudo responder con un gemido, era tan placentero y excitante, ese placer y ese deseo que solo Booth provocaba en ella, los dedos de Booth comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente en el interior de Brennan, que ya se sentía al borde del orgasmo –_Booth… más… por favor- _ dijo Brennan entre jadeos –_lo que tu desees mi huesos- _respondió Booth dispuesto a complacer a su amada, Booth acerco su cara al sexo de Brennan, y paso su lengua con ese simple roce pudo sentir como Brennan temblaba en sus brazos sintiendo como su entrepierna se endurecía.

-_Booth…más-_ gimió Brennan, Booth introdujo su clítoris en su boca y lo succiono con fuerza, Brennan sintió estallar, una oleada de placer inundo su cuerpo, era el orgasmo más intenso que había sentido en su vida, gritos y jadeos salían de su boca cuando llego al éxtasis. Jamás un hombre le había dado tanto placer en tan poco tiempo. Booth se separó de ella y se colocó a su lado, había sentido el orgasmo de Brennan en su boca, había sido extraordinario esperaron a que sus respiraciones se normalizaran.

-_ha sido increíble-_ dijo Brennan –_nunca me había sentido así, jamás ha sido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida-_ dijo mirando a Booth a los ojos

-_y aún no termina solo hemos calentado-_ dijo colocándose sobre ella para besar sus labios, Brennan respondió al beso inmediatamente, sus lenguas danzaban dentro de la boca del otro Brennan empezó a bajar por el cuello de Booth lamiendo y succionando, pasando por su pecho, que subía y bajaba por su respiración, llego al borde del bóxer de Booth y lo bajo con rapidez por sus piernas su pene estaba erecto, de repente cambiaron de posiciones, Brennan tomo el pene de Booth en sus manos subiendo y bajando lentamente hasta que beso la punta del pene con su lengua –¿_te gusta?- _pregunta Brennan con una sonrisa pícara -_Ohhh Dios…si me gusta…-_ dijo Booth entre jadeos, Booth no entendía como un simple roce podía tenerlo al límite. –_¡Ohhh sí!-_ grito Booth al sentir su miembro dentro de la boca de Brennan, su boca era cálida y húmeda, Booth no quería su miembro dentro de su boca, quería penetrarla, fue entonces cuando Booth tomo el rostro de Brennan y le dijo –_yo quiero que hagamos el amor, deseo expresarte todo lo que siento por ti-_ Brennan asintió con la cabeza dispuesta a dejarse llevar por su corazón, dale rienda suelta a la pasión, al deseo, pero sobre todo al amor, amor que solo Booth podía darle.

Booth volvió a colocarse sobre ella, volviéndola a besar sin dejar de hacerlo bajo sus manos a sus pechos, para acariciarlos Brennan recorría la espalda de Booth con sus manos. Ninguno de los dos aguanto mas querían estar unidos, ser uno solo, así que Booth tomo a Brennan por las caderas y la sentó en sus piernas, tomo su miembro con su mano y lo coloco en la entrada de Brennan y lo deslizo suavemente hacia su interior. Brennan lo recibió con un gemido, se sentía placentero sentirlo dentro de ella, él se quedó inmóvil por un rato luego empezó a moverse lentamente sin salir de ella.-_siempre me pregunte como sería tenerte dentro de mí-_ decía Brennan mientras deslizaba sus manos por su espalda.-_si yo también me pregunte lo mismo-_ dijo Booth, Brennan quería más quería sentir un orgasmo igual al anterior –_Booth…más rápido…-_ gimió Brennan dijo ella clavando sus uñas en su espalda -_lo que tú quieras huesos, estoy para complacerte-_ para después besarla con pasión. Las estocadas eran más fuertes, de sus bocas solo provenían jadeos y gemidos.-_Booth estoy a punto de…-_ a lo que Booth intensifico el ritmo, empezó a besar los pechos de Brennan, a lo que ella respondió clavándole sus uñas.

En ese momento Booth bajo su mano hacia su clítoris, y comenzo a acariciarlo –_Ohhh siiiiii, ohhh siiiiii, BOOOOTH!-_ gimio Brennan al sentir como el orgasmo la invadía de nuevo su cuerpo, sus labios se unieron en un beso con mucha pasión, Booth sentía las paredes vaginales contraerse en su miembro y se corrió, Brennan sintió el fluido de Booth en su interior y lo abrazo.

Después de un rato Booth salió de ella aun abrazados luego besándola con pasión, se separaron al sentir la falta de aire, paso un tiempo en silencio era tiempo de hablar -_¿te ha gustado?-_ pregunto Booth –_ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida, por primera vez me siento plena, feliz, dispuesta a que mi felicidad dependa de otra persona, has sido capaz de llevarme al límite dos veces en una noche, Booth-_ respondió Brennan –_Huesos…¿Qué te hizo venir esta noche?- _pregunta Booth viéndola directo a los ojos, a lo que ella responde –_los celos…-_ dijo agachando la cabeza –_ debo admitirlo sentí celos al pensar que en tu cita con Catherine, que si todo salía bien te acostarías con ella-_ dijo mientas una lagrima corría por su mejilla. –_te quiero solo para mi Booth, para mí y nadie mas, bueno y también de Parker pero de resto nadie mas-_ Booth no pudo más que sonreír -_siempre voy a ser tuyo no quiero a otra, eres la única que quiero hacerle el amor, con la que quiero compartir todo en mi vida-_ dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas de la mejilla –¿_quieres que te diga un secreto?-_ dijo él mirándola -_¿Qué cosa?-_dijo con cara de duda -_no tuve una cita con Catherine, me cancelo, tuvo que salir de la ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo, además si hubiera salido con ella, no me hubiese acostado con ella , no habría sido capaz porque siempre pienso en ti-_ Brennan sonrió –_me lo prometes-_ dijo Brennan con una carita de niña –_te lo juro-_ respondió Booth escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Brennan.

Ambos se tumbaron uno al lado del otro, Brennan se acomodó en el pecho de Booth escuchando los latidos de su corazón, mientras él tomaba la sabana para acobijar sus cuerpos, antes de quedar dormida Brennan susurró –_te amo Booth te amo-_ Booth acaricio su cabello y le respondió -_yo también te amo, mi huesos-_ beso su cabeza para quedar dormido con una sonrisa ya que al desparta se encontraría con la mujer más amaba en el mundo

_FIN _


End file.
